Rebirth
--Vorwort-- Diese Seite dient der Verwahrung aller Rebirth bezogenen Items / Mechaniken / Räume / etc. Damit zwischen der Hype-Phase des Spieles und der tatsächlichen ' ,Jetzt-werden-Informationen-in-das-Wiki-eingefügt-Phase' nicht extrem viele Seiten entstnhen, die dann nirgends verlinkt wurden, wird hier eine Seite erstellt die alle Informationen beinhalten wird, die die Nutzer dieses Wikis finden. Bitte erstellt keine Einzelseiten zu Neuerungen in Rebirth, sondern bearbeitet DIESE Seite. Mehr zu Rebirth selbst lässt sich unter The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth finden. Bitte verwendet Bilder,Fotos,Screenshots und Videos nur wenn ihr euch auskennt. Menü Start Man kann nun 3 Savedata's besitzen Neuer Run Man kann nun ohne die Spidermod Seeds verwenden(Diese sieht man , wenn im Menü während des Spiels). Stats Die stats sind haben nun auch eine STREAK zahl. Diese sagt wie oft man gewonnen hat ohne zu sterben. Gameplay Bosse Manche Bosse können nun auch in einem 2x1 Raum doppelt erscheinen Grafik Isaac hat nun eine 8-Bit Grafik Realismus Gesprengte Räume bleiben nun für immer offen. Viele Combis (z.B Quadshot + Technolgy) funktionieren nun besser (4 Laser). Steuerung Wenn man längere Zeit die "Strg-Taste" drückt, werden alle aufgenommenen Trinkets vor dem Spieler geworfen. Automaten und Bettler Spendenmaschine (Shop): Man kann Münzen spenden, was entweder Rabatte bringt oder bessere Items. Bei zehn gespendeten Münzen schaltet man Dauerhaft ein Item frei, bei 20 erhält man einen Erfolg (Steam), bei 50 erhält man das Item "More Option's" und außerdem ein Achievement bei Steam. Bei 100 erhält man das "Shop Level 2". Schlüsselbettler: Geben für Schlüssel Pickups Bettler: Klassisch wie im Basisspiel (s. Bettler). Teufelsbettler: Geben für halbe Herzen (in the Womb/Utero und höher 1 Herz) Seelenherzen. Selten auch Teufelsraumitems. Champions Champions haben nun zu dem extra Schaden und Leben auch bei vielen Farben spezielle Effekte: Grün: Gift Spur Schwarz: Sprengt sich und kann Bomben Droppen Rot: Sterben können sich aber wieder generieren wie Golems Blau: Wenn der Gegner stirbt kommen 8 Tränen in 8 Richtungen aus ihm heraus Lila: Verschießen zielsuchende Tränen Pink: Unbekannt Gelb: Höhere geschwindigkeit und höhere droprate für batterien Grau: Lässt immer einen Schlüssel droppen Items Neue Dinge bitte immer unter der 'Überschrift1' einfügen ( Test im Sourcecode). Diese ist nicht allzu groß und ermöglicht eine schönere Formatierung. Außerdem wird stark vom Formatieren des Textes abgeraten, da später ein neuer Standart auf den Einzelseiten eingefügt wird. Synthoil Schaden und Reichweite werden erhöht. Dark Matter Träneneffekt. Getroffene Gegner fliehen vor dem Spieler. Big Fan Eine große Fliege umkreist Isaac, ähnlich wie der Cube of Meat und Pretty Flies Proportis(?) Feuert auf sehr kurzer Reichweite sehr große Tränen, die mit der Flugzeit kleiner werden. Leech Ein Blutegel der selbstständig Gegner angreift. Schaden den dieser anrichtet heilt den Spieler. Anti-Gravity Range Up. Tränen die abgefeuert werden bleiben auf der Stelle stehen, und werden erst nach einer kurzen Zeit losfliegen oder sobald die Taste losgelassen wird. Dark Bum Ein Begleiter ähnlich dem Bum Friend, welcher Herzen statt Münzen aufsammelt und im gegenzug Seelenherzen fallen lässt. In versteckten Geheimräumen mit Womb-Texturen wiederum lässt er normale Herzen fallen. Tiny Planet Tränen des Spielers fliegen nicht mehr in geraden Linien, sondern kreisen um den Spieler. Mit diesem Item erhält der Spieler automatisch eine deutlich höhere Range und 'spectral tears', welche Objekte wie Steine oder Feuer durchdringen können. Soy Milk Die Tränenrate des Spielers wird extrem stark erhöht, allerdings wird der Schaden und die Größe jeder Träne stark reduziert. Monstro's Lung Der Spieler muss seine Tränen aufladen und kann diese bei vollständiger Ladung ähnlich wie Monstro in einem Schwall mit großer Streuung verschießen. Moms Perfume Die Tränenrate wird erhöht und die Tränen können den Statuseffekt 'Fear (z.D. Angst)' erzeugen, welcher Gegner dazu zwingt, Isaac zu vermeiden. Ball of Tar Sollte Isaac dieses Item aufheben, wird er schwarz, bekommt gelbe Augen (ähnlich wie Gish) und hinterlässt eine schwarze Spur beim Laufen hinter sich. Diese Spur hat die Möglichkeit, Gegner zu verlangsamen. Außerdem verschießt der Spieler nun ab und zu Schwarze Tränen die Gegner verlangsamen können. Old Bandage Erhöht die maximalen HP um 1. Der Herzcontainer bleibt jedoch leer. E. Coli. Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser in einen Haufen verwandelt. Midas Touch Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser für wenige Sekunden in eine Goldstatue verwandelt. Stirbt der Gegner während dieser Zeit, hinterlässt er Münzen. Moms's Eyeshadow Manche Tränen färben sich Pink/Viollet. Wenn diese einen Gegner(Auch Bosse) treffen makieren sie andere Gegner als Feind, und greifen diese an (schießen,schlagen und verfolgen), allerdings auch weiterhin den Spieler selbst. Der getroffene Gegner wird dabei pink/violett und es erscheinen Herzen über ihn. Contract from below Nach beenden eines Raumes (Standard Chance) droppen 2 statt 1 nutzbaren Drop (Schlüssel,Bomben,Herzen& 1 und BatterienNeu). Dazu werden die Augen des Spieler weiß. Cat o, Nine Tails Verändert Erhöht den Schaden und die Schussgeschwindigkeit Jesus Juice Verändert Erhöht den Schaden und die Feuerrate. Magic Scab Gibt den Spieler einen Herzcontainer und Erhöht das Glück. Lil'Brimstone Erschafft einen Begleiter (Demonbaby mit größeren Hörnen) welcher einen Brimestone Strahl aufläd, solange Isaac Tränen feurert. Das Baby feuert den Strahl, sobald Isaac nicht mehr feuert und der Strahl vollständig aufgeladen ist. Somit lässt sich der Strahl nach Gebrauch timen. Rotten Baby Erschafft einen Begleiter(Zombiebaby, ähnelt rotten meat) . Dieses erschafft eine blaue Fliege wenn der Spieler schießt danach schießt es erst wieder wenn diese Fliege von dem Spieler los fliegt, um anzugreifen. Ist der Spieler allerdings schnell genug darin, die Gegner zu töten, kommen die Fliegen wieder zurück und Rotten Baby schießt in der Zwischenzeit trotzdem weiter, sodass der Spieler sich gegen leichte Gegner einen Vorrat an Fliegen aufbauen kann. Goat Head Issac trägt Ziegenfell mit Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Der Text sagt:"He accepts your offering". Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Teufelsraum bzw. Engelsraum ist (fast) 100%, diese können nun auch jede Ebene erscheinen. Dry Baby Skelett-Baby, dass zufällig den Necronomicon-Effekt auslöst. Holy Mantle Erzeugt eine heilige Barriere um Isaac, die einen Treffer abfängt. Im nächsten Raum ist der Schild wieder aufgebaut, so lässt sich der Schaden durch Sündenräume ersparen, sowie können mit der richtigen Taktik nun auch die Items hinter Stacheln problemlos eingesammelt werden. ACHTUNG! Blutbänke verursachen trotzdem noch Schaden. Libra Gibt dem Spieler 5 Coins, 5 Bomben und 5 Schlüssel. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt die Waage dar. Virgo Wenn der Spieler Schaden erhält besteht die Chance, ein Schild zu erhalten. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt die Jungfrau dar. Capricorn All stats up. Aquarius Der Spieler zieht eine Blaue Spur hinter sich her die Gegner schaden welche sie berühren. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt den Wassermann dar. Leo Erlaubt dem Spieler Steine durch Berührung zu zerstören. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt den Löwe dar. Placenta Der Spieler erhält +1 HP. Außerdem erhöt es den Regeneration Wert. Der Spieler erhält dadurch in regelmäßigen Abständen ein halbes Herz. Bob´s Brain Der Spieler erhält ein grünes Gehirn das einem folgt und (wie Lil` Chubby) eine Art Chargeangriff in die Richtung der geschossenen Tränen macht. Wenn es einen Gegener berührt, explodiert das Item. Nach ein paar Sekunden erscheint es erneut an der Seite des Spielers kann aber nicht sofort verschossen werden. Kann dem Spieler selbst schaden! More Options Dieses Item ist beim Shop erhältlich und wird nachdem man 50 Münzen gespendet hat freigeschaltet. Es veranlagt, dass man nach einen Bosskampf die Auswahl zwischen zwei Items hat. How to jump Dieses Item ist ein Buch, welches keine Aufladezeit hat. Man kann mit diesem Buch ein Sprung machen, womit man u.a. über Steine springen kann. Die Weite des Sprungs ist unterschiedlich. Guppy´s Collar Wenn Isaac stirbt wird der Spieler mit einer 50 %igen Wahrscheinlichkeit mit 1/2 Herz im letzten Raum zurückgesetzt Butt Bombs Bomben fügen Gegnern im gesamten Raum Schaden zu und verwirren sie. Das Item lässt sich unter anderem im "Ultra Super Secret Room" finden Shielded Tears Dieses Item ummantelt die Spielertränen mit einem Schild der gegnerische tränen etc. blockt. Trinkets Broken Manual Teleport in einen zufälligen Raum bei benutzen eines Spacebar-Items Wiggle Worm In Wrath of the Lamb ist Wiggle Worm zwar noch ein Item, aber in Rebirth wird der gleiche Effekt sich in einem Trinket wiederfinden lassen. Es soll außerdem deutlich mehr Synergien zwischen Wiggle Worm und anderen Träneneffekten geben. Game Cartridge Sobald der Spieler Schaden erleidet, besteht die Chance, dass er den Game Kid Effekt erhält. AAA - Battery Verringert Laderate des aktivierbaren Items. Wenn ein Item nur einen Raum zum Aufladen braucht (z.B. Tammy's Head), so wird das Item sich innerhalb des Raumes automatisch aufladen und ist mehrfach im selben Raum nutzbar. Butt Penny Löst den The Bean-Effekt beim aufheben von Münzen aus. Mom's Toenail Dieses Trinket lässt Mom's Bein random in Räumen angreifen. Es wird jeweils Random eine Position angegriffen, wodurch steine etc. zerstört werden können. Wenn jedoch der Spieler selbst getroffen wird, erhält dieser 1 Herz Schaden. Charaktere Azazel Azazel ist einer der neuen Charactere in Rebirth. Er startet mit 3 Schwarzen Herzen, und schießt nach einer Aufladezeit (die mit mehr Shot Speed verkürzt wird) einen kurzen schwächeren Brimstone Strahl. Lazarus Lazarus hat die gleichen Stats wie Isaac,kann aber 1 mal wieder auferstehen und startet mit einer Pille. Eden Eden hat random stats und ist der bisher einzige Character der zum Spielen Tokens braucht. Diese Token werden durch Mom kills gesammelt. Eine besonderheit ist das Eden immer mal die Frisur ändert (evtl. auch stats änderung?). Räume Raumgröße Es gibt nun zu den 1x1 Räumen auch 2x1(Auch Bossräume),1x2 und 2x2 Räume, ebenfalls bei Bossräumen. Ein 1x2 oder 2x1 Bossraum hat meistens die Bedeutung, dass dort ein Kampf gegen zwei gleichen Gegnern sich befindet. Arcade Es Befinden sich 2 Blutbanken in der Arcade,sowie V.L: Ein normaler Bettler(Münzen),ein schlüssel Bettler(Schlüssel) und ein Demonbettler(Halbe rote Herzen). Es kann auch klassisch wie im Basisspiel ein Hütchenspieler, eine Blutbank und ein roter Spielautomat befinden Ultra Bosswellen Raum (inoffizieller Name) Diesen Raum betritt man durch einen Riss, der auftaucht wenn man Mom innerhalb von 20 min. besiegt. Dort befinden sich 4 Items in der Mitte und sobald man eines nimmt, spawnen immer 2-3 zufällige Endgegner in ca. 10 Wellen. (Der Raum ist sehr groß) Bewältigt man diesen Raum schaltet man je nachdem mit welchem Character dies geschieht ein Item frei frei und es erscheint ein weiteres Item in der Mitte. 'Doppelketten Raum/Doppelbretter Raum (inoffizieller Name)' Wird durch zwei Ketten gesichert und muss mit zwei Schlüsseln / oder zwei Bomben geöffnet werden (Doppelketten mit zwei Schlüsseln, Doppelbretter mit zwei Bomben, dafür aber ohne Schlüssel). Dice Room (Inoffizieller Name) In der Mitte ist eine Seite des D6 abgebildet und es befinden sich normale Drops im Raum. Jedoch wird es nach einigen Sekunden im Raum dunkel, dabei werden alle Items auf der Ebene gererollt- AUCH AKTIVE ITEMS IM SLOT! (Es kann auch sein, dass nur aktive Items gererollt werden odes es unterschiedliche Effekte gibt bei anderen Zahlen. Deswegen bitte, wenn ihr so einen Raum habt und ihr andere Effekte habt, diesen Text ergänzen.) Chest Room (inoffizieller Name) Es befinden sich 1-3 Truhen im Raum,in den ecken sind Items und Drops und der Hintergrund ist so ähnlich wie bei The Chest. Isaacs Room / Bed Room (inoffizieller Name) Der Raum stellt mit dem in der Mitte liegenden Teppich und dem links oben stehenden Bett Isaacs Zimmer da. Wenn man gegen das Bett läuft werden alle Herzcontainer aufgefüllt (da man dies immer machen kann, kann man das Bett auch als "Heilstation" bezeichnen). Wenn man eine Bombe auf der Mitte des Teppichs legt öffnet sich eine Lucke zum "Ultra Secret Room". Secret Room Er hat verschiedene Versionen: 3,6 oder 9 Münzen 3 Bomben(Auch Doppelbomben) 3 Pillen 2 Schlüssel und "Schlüssel-Bettler" Miniboss: -Greed Super Secret Room Noch keine Änderung gefunden. Kann nun auch schwarze Herzen oder 4 Pillen enthalten. Ultra Secret Room(inoffizieller Name): Hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Item-Raum des ersten The Legend of Zelda. Befindet sich versteckt unter Steinen o.Ä. und wird durch Zersörung dieses Steines geöffnet (dabei entsteht im Raum eine Falltür mit Leiter). Der Raum lässt sich auch mit We Need To Go Deeper öffnen. Im Raum selbst befinden sich zwei Standartfliegen und ein Item, ein Weg zu einem 1x2 (bzw. 2x1) großen Arcaderaum oder ein Trinket. Gegner "Wall-Spiders" (echter Name unbekannt) Erscheinen in 3 Versionen V1: Schießt 3 Bluttränen schnell hintereinander. Basement-Depths V2 :Schießt 3 Bluttränen neben einander. Cave-Depths V3: Schießt einen Brimstone Strahl. Depths-Womb Mobile Hosts Eine Mobile version des Hosts, die durch den Raum wandert. Squirts Kleine "Kot spritzer" die durch den Raum hüpfen und Berührungsschaden machen. Moms Hand (inoffiziell) Erscheinen ab Dephs 1 und höher. Dieser Gegner ist nicht direkt sichtbar, stattdessen wird er durch Mom's Lachen und einen Schatten über Isaac angekündigt (oder durch die Tatsache, dass im Raum keine Gegner, die Türen aber trotzdem verschlossen sind). Die Hand stößt nach unten und versucht, Isaac zu packen. In dieser Phase ist die Hand angreifbar. Wenn sie nicht zerstört wurde, hebt sich die Hand erneut, schwebt wieder über Isaac und greift erneut an. Wird Isaac gepackt, erhält er Schaden und wird zum Anfangsraum der Ebene gebracht (Nun, es kann sein, dass es in einigen Details abweicht, also achtet Mal darauf und korrigiert bei Bedarf.). Moms Hand ist eine Anspielung an die Hände in The Legend of Zelda ( zu finden in z.B. a Link to the Past und a Link between Worlds). Weberknecht Spinnen mit langen und mittelangen Beinen die es in 2 Versionen gibt. Weberknechte sind Spinnen mit langen beinen und winzigen stoffartigen Körpern. -schwarz, lange Beine: Rennt vor Isaac weg und spawnt kleine Spinnen. -schwarz, mittellange Beine: Rennt vor Isaac weg und spawnt Spinnennester. -rot, mittellange Beine: Jagt hinter Isaac her. -rot, lange Beine: Jagt Isaac, stoppt jedoch manchmal um eine Salve von 5 Schüssen in jede Richtung zu feuern. explosive Spider (inoffiziell) Ist wie eine kleine Spinne mit aufgeblähten Backen. Sie läuft und hüpft zufällig durch den Raum. Bei Sichtkontakt greifen sie an, indem sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Isaac zuhüpfen. Sie explodieren bei Kontakt oder bei Zerstörung. Stone Face (inoffiziell) Befinden sich wie Steine im Raum und sind unzerstörbar und unverletzbar. Sie feuern in regelmäßigen Abständen rote Tränen auf den Spieler, solange er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhält. Sobald alle Gegner im Raum besiegt sind, stoppen auch die Stone Faces ihren Angriff. -Variante: green Stone Face, feuert Ipecac-Tränen nach Isaac. One Direction Stone Face (inoffiziell) Dieser Gegner hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem normalen Stone Face, feuert aber nur in eine Richtung permanent Tränen, egal ob Isaac in der Nähe ist. Kommt oft in großen Mengen im Raum vor. -Variante: Brimstone Face (Sheol), feuert Brimstone-Laser anstatt Tränen. Iron face (inoffiziell) Unzerstörbare weiße Köpfe fliegen nach dem Prinzip wie The Hollow durch den Raum. Bosse Dingle Dingle spawn zusammen mit zwei Lil'Pooper im Bossraum, in späteren Ebenen auch als normaler Gegner (nicht verwechseln mit dem großen Poop, der sich nach einigen Treffern teilt). Dingle hat drei Angriffe: -1. Whistle: Dingle pfeift und beschwört dabei zwei Lil'Pooper. -2. Spit: Meist direkt nach 1. Dingle schießt drei Bluttränen (ähnlich triple Shot) nach Isaac. -3. Slide: Dingle chargt dreimal auf Isaac zu. Dabei prallt er von Wänden und Hindernissen ab, also sollte man bei dieser Attacke Abstand zu Wänden und Hindernissen halten. Mega Maw The Gate Mega Fatty Großer Boss, der an sich unbeweglich ist. Besitzt drei Hauptangrife: -1.Pupsen: Mega Fatty Pupst und schießt dabei Kacketropfen nach Isaac. Igitt. -2.Erbrechen: Mega Fatty saugt Isaac zu sich heran. Nach kurzer Zeit Spuckt er Erbrochenes (viele braune Tränen) Richtung Decke, welches über Issac herunterfällt. -3.Springen: Mega Fatty springt hoch in die Luft, um an der Position von Isaac zu landen und einen großen Blutfleck zu hinterlassen. Kann je nach Laune lange dauern oder sehr schnell gehen. --Familie Gurdy-- Gurdlings 2 Kleine Gurdlinge die Fliegen spawnen und beim chargen eine Blutspur hinterlassen. Gurdy JR. Charge in Richtung Spieler und prallt an wänden ab,dazu spawn er Fliegen. Gurdy Ein stationärer Boss der Fliegen,und warzen spawnt sowie nach dem spiele Blut spuckt. Mother Gurdy Stationärer Boss.Der Boss der Familie,kann in the Womb/Utero bekämpft werden.Spawnt zufällig stacheln für kurze zeit,kotz den Spieler an und erschafft Fliegen. Dad Gurdy Existenz noch nicht Bewiesen. Synergien Spoon Bender Spoon Bender (homing tears - z.D. verfolgende Tränen) erhalten haufenweise neue Synergien, z.B. mit Brimstone oder Technology. Wiggle Worm (etc.) erhalten haufenweise neue Synergien, z.B. mit Brimstone oder Technology. Nicht-Synergien -Mom's Knife+ Monstro's Lung. Monstro's Lung wird von Mom's Knife überschrieben. -Brimstone + Ipecac. Ipecac wird von Brimstone überschrieben (eventuell eine Schadenserhöhung?) Sonstiges De-/Buffs Langsamkeit Verliebt Angst Vergiftung Bodenveränderungen Giftspur(Schaden) Blutspur(Schaden) Urin(Schaden) Only Urin(Schaden gegen Gegner) Mishap/Lemon Party(Pille) Spinnen-Sperma(Nichts) Kotze(Schaden) Gurdy Only Pickups Black Hearts Black Hearts die Seelenherzen bei Drops ersetzen können. Beim "Verbrauch" wird der Necronomicon-Effekt benutzt. Black Hearts werden vor Rotherzen verbraucht, können sich aber in ihrer Reihenfolge mit Seelenherzen vermischen. Sie teilen sich den Fortschritt von Seelenherzen. Sollte man also beim Aufsammeln ein halbes Seelenherz haben, hat man danach ein volle Seelenherz und ein halbes Black Heart. Key Ring Einfacher Ring mit Schllüsseln gibt zwei Schlüssel. Lil' Battery Fühlt die Aufladungen des Sapcebar-Items komplett auf Double Redhearts ' '''Doppelte volle Rote Herzen. Beim Aufsammeln werden beide Herzen aufgenommen d.h. sollte man nur ein Herz brauchen wir das andere eh verschwinden. '''Double Coins' Doppelte Münzen die beim Aufsammeln zwei Münzen gibt. Es gibt keine Chance auf andere Münzen (5 und 10 Cent) Im Womb findet man immer doppelte Münzen, jedoch nur die 1c Münzen. Pillen R U A WIZARD? Sollte man diese Pille zu sich nehmen schießt man für eine gewisse Zeit seine Tränen in Diagonale Richtungen (ähnlich wie das Harlequin Baby). 48 Hour Energie Es Erscheinen 1-2 Batterien und das aktuelle Slot-Item (Spacebar-Item) wird gefüllt. Lemon Party Es entsteht eine gelbe Pfütze um den Spieler die Gegnern schadet. Ähnlich wie Lemon Mishap, nur größer. Amnesia Verdeckt die Karte für die aktuelle Ebene. Vergleichbar mit dem Curse of Darkness aus dem Vorgänger. I Can see Forever Erzeugt den Effekt des X-Ray-Vision Items für die aktuelle Ebene Flüche Curse of the Darkness Im Gegensatz zum Basisspiel ist die Karte aufgedeckt. Man sieht allerdings nichtmehr, wieviele Herzen man hat, was das das Spiel erschwert. Zusätzlich ist die Ebene verdunkelt, man hat aber einen "Lichtradius" um den Spieler herum, der Teile des Raumes erhellt. Andere Lichtobjekte sind Glühwürmchen und Lagerfeuer/Feuer. Außerdem wird durch die Feuertränen, die man weinen kann mit dem einen Item, ebenfalls Licht erzeugt Curse of the Maze Im Gegensatz zum Basisspiel ist die Karte nicht erweitert. Stattdessen kann passieren, dass wenn man durch eine Tür geht man sich statt in dem eigentlichen Nebenraum in einem anderen Raum wiederfindet. Man landet allerdings nie in einem noch abgesperrten Raum. Curse of the Unknown Die Herzenanzeige ist ausgeblendet. Curse of the Blind Items werden durch ? ersetzt, es wird aber der entsprechende Text zu den Items angezeugt. Double Troble (bei betreten von Bossräumen) Es werden zwei gleiche Bosse der vorherigen Ebene gespawnt. Der Bosskampf wird dabei in einem 2x1 oder 1x2 Raum ausgetragen (auch 2x2?). Flammen lila Flammen Wenn der Spieler sich in Reichweite befindet, kann es den Spieler mit einen Verfolgungsschuss zu beschießen. hellblaue Flammen Diese Flammenart kann vom Spieler nur mit Hilfe einer Bombe gelöscht werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hierbei groß, dass die Flamme ein Seelenherz fallen lassen. Steine Womb/Utero Pick-UPs-Steine Besonders geformte Steine können mit einer geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit beim Sprengen Pick-UPs verlieren oder Schüsse in acht Richtungen verteilt abschießen.